1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrically driven cutting devices and, more specifically, to a cutting device for pipe comprising a collar having a throughbore for receiving pipe therein with a blade positioned within said throughbore for cutting said pipe and exteriorly positioned gear teeth on said housing whereby a drive mechanism having an electric motor driving a gear and spaced apart arms for receiving said collar can rotatively drive said collar cutting said pipe.
Additionally, the present invention provides for a second face of gear teeth on said collar whereby a second driven gear incorporated into the drive mechanism can be used to increase torque to cut said pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other cutting devices designed for pipe. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,278 issued to Vanderpol et al. on Feb. 7, 1989.
Another patent was issued to Tobey on Sep. 4, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,292. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,205 was issued to Girala on Dec. 15, 1981 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 14, 1993 to May, Jr. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,760.
Another patent was issued to Rieser on Nov. 3, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,142. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,021 was issued to Epperson on Aug. 1, 2000. Another was issued to Wrate on Mar. 20, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,307 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 8, 2002 to Dureiko as U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,270.
Another patent was issued to Haung on Nov. 19, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,105. Yet another U.K. Patent No. 1,388,477 was issued to Gibbs et al. on Mar. 26, 1975. Another was issued to Feamster III on Sep. 25, 1974 as Canadian Patent No. 1,301,442 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 4, 1992 to Ross as Canadian Patent No. 1,301,442.